1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to decoys for photographers or hunters, and more particularly to an articulated wild game decoy having a head and neck member which oscillates relative to the main body when subjected to a breeze.
2. Brief Description of The Prior Art
Wild game decoys having no moving parts are widely used by hunters, but are somewhat unsatisfactory because they are rigid and do not give the appearance of movement. Mechanized decoys with moving parts are complex structures and are often unreliable and/or difficult to operate from a remote distance. Wind activated decoys and scented decoys are known in the art. There are several patents which disclose various decoys.
Sievers U.S. Pat. No. 586,145 discloses a hollow fabric animal decoy adapted to be supported and operated by inclosed hunters and for whom the decoy forms a concealing shell or blind.
Vos, U.S. Pat. No. 2,237,897 discloses a foldable cutout sheet of material for use as a toy or display. The cutout can be in the shape of an animal.
Bilyeu, U.S. Pat. 3,119,650 discloses a small catalytic warmer device for heating and propagating a scent for attracting wild game. The device is readily carried on the person or supported unobtrusively in the woods. The receptacle containing the scent has an outer wall shaped like a deer head and is attached to the warmer to dispense the scent.
Myers, U.S. Pat. No. 3,163,418 discloses a motionless stuffed, three dimensional animal archery target mounted on legs which fit into the ground.
Tryon, U.S. Pat. No. 3,707,798 discloses a motionless sheet material decoy of a goose. The sheet material bears a photo reproduction of an actual goose.
Mitchell, U.S. Pat. No. 3,350,808 discloses a goose decoy of sheet material having a head which is movable by a small battery powered electric windshield wiper motor.
Thorsnes, U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,485 discloses a floating three dimensional water fowl decoy having a movable head which is manually moved by a line connected to a pulley on the bottom of a pond or other body of water.
Littleton et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,052,054 discloses a motionless hunter's blind of sheet material bearing a reproduction of an animal.
The present invention is distinguished over the prior art in general, and these patents in particular by a wind activated articulated game decoy formed of sheet material and having a main body member adapted to be mounted on trees or shrubs, a head and neck member pivotally connected to the main body, elastic members connected between the head and neck member and main body member, and ears attached transverse to the head portion of the head and neck member to catch the wind and oscillate the head and neck member relative to the main body when subjected to a breeze. The main body may have an integral tail portion, or have a separate tail member pivotally connected thereto with elastic members therebetween which will also oscillate when subjected to a breeze. The sheet material may have a weather resistive wax coating and the main body may be provided with a scent impregnated wax coating, or with a recess or aperture to receive a scented insert to attract wild game.